Clones!!!
by Memi-sama Ishida
Summary: I get to have fun with the gundam wing boys!(no that like that perverts) Let's just say the title says it all...clones....lots of clones and torture...


Memi:*walks in through a door draggin her two muses* *lets go once she reaches the couch*  
  
Muse 1: *gets up and steps away from memi* crazy baka...  
  
Memi: i resent that...!  
  
Muse 2: it's more like INSANE baka...  
  
Memi: Exactly!  
  
Muse 1 and 2: gah????  
  
Memi: silence now....before i begin the story, i must introduce those two bakas.....errr muses...  
  
Muse 1 and 2: HEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Memi: hahahaha....*puts tape over muse 1 and 2's mouth* *points to muse 1* Tsuyu...*points to muse 2* Hiruko. *takes tape of Tsuyu and Hiruko's mouth* You get   
to help me in this!   
  
Tsuyu: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! wait....i mean...Yes. Yes i am helping you.  
  
Memi:well that was just........  
  
Hiruko: odd.  
  
Memi: *nods stupidly*  
  
Hiruko: hey...why can't i help out?  
  
Memi: You WANNA help out? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Hiruko: hell no....i just wanted to know why HE gets to do something.....  
  
Memi: oh you get to do something..*cackles insanely*  
  
*many hours later*  
  
Memi: *still cackling insanely*  
  
Tsuyu: someone shut her up...  
  
Hiruko: please!!  
  
Duo: *jumps into window wearing a cute "Shinigami/Superman" outfit* I'll stop her!!!   
  
Hiruko and Tsuyu: YAY DUO!  
  
Duo: *looks at Hiruko and tsuyu* Call me *looks straight as if there was a camera*Shinigami man! *smiles and that sparkling of the teeth thingy*  
  
Hiruko and tsuyu: o......kay.  
  
Duo: *stops smiling and runs to memi* *kisses memi*  
  
Memi: *stops* *looks at duo* *glomps duo* DUO!!  
  
Duo: SHINIGAMI MAN!!!!! I ISH SHINIGAMI MAN!  
  
Memi: what the f- ???  
  
Tsuyu: dun ask...  
  
Memi *shrugs* *b0nk duo* become normal again....  
  
Duo: *sad sigh* fine....*turns back into normal duo*  
  
everyone: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
Memi: *glomps duo* ah u still looked kawaii in that outfit...*pause* As for hiruko....u get to be a good girl and get memi some candy! *pushes hiruko out of the room*  
  
Hiruko: *groaning*  
  
Memi: and duo-kun...you must go back to the other boys....  
  
Duo: Why????  
  
Memi: i hate for you to go....but we gotta keep the story as planned..  
  
Duo:......story???  
  
Memi: I mean....day..ya....day....we gotta keep the day as i planned it...*grins stupidly*  
  
Duo: *shrugs* *goes out of the room*  
  
Tsuyu: *tugs memi's shirt*  
  
Memi: Yesssssssssssss tsuyu??  
  
Tsuyu: did you know you wasted this whole fic on nonsense when you should of wrote what you wanted to?  
  
Memi: oops.  
  
Tsuyu: *sigh* How about we start it then?  
  
Memi: Okay!!!!! *points to disclaimer* Hit it!  
  
Disclaimer: *roll eyes* i dun own anything...only the fricken muses...  
  
Memi: Be a good bishonen and get me muh white jacket that resembles some white lab jacket...  
  
Tsuyu: man your so un-orignal......  
  
Memi: fine then....dun get it...just get me muh frickken wand...  
  
Tsuyu: yes sir m'am sir....*hands memi her wand*  
  
Memi: good bishonen....*smacks tsuyu*   
  
*g-wing boys(except heero) magically fall onto the ground*   
  
Quatre: *On top of trowa* gah....that hurt  
  
Trowa: how come your ALWAYS on top?  
  
Memi: *grins stupidly*  
  
Wufei, Tsuyu, and Duo: ewww....too much info *shudders*  
  
Duo: hey wait a min...i was just here a second ago...why did u shoe me away when i was just gonna come back?  
  
Memi: no reason..  
  
Duo: baka...*glares* hey...where's heeroo??  
  
Memi: did i forget heero? oh i ish sowwy...*smacks wufei with wand*  
  
Wufei: OW!!!  
  
*heero falls on ground*  
  
Heero: OW! MUH FRICKEN BUTT!  
  
Tsuyu: heero...you CAN swear...  
  
Heero: i can??? WHOO! *clears thoart* ahem.... OW! M-  
  
Memi: *puts hand over heeros mouth* nope....censors came yesterday and i agreed not to swear....i got a free gift from it too!  
  
Wufei: what was the gift onna?  
  
Memi: *smacks wufei for calling her onna* i get two whole fics without the appearance of relena!!   
  
Heero: i say that's fair...  
  
Duo: hell ya...  
  
Memi: just dun swear or else she'll come  
  
All: *doesn't wanna swear*  
  
Memi: okies now....*pokes tsuyu* what door is the control room?  
  
Tsuyu: we have a control?  
  
Memi: Yes! grrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
tsuyu: oh yes! now i remember! the door on the left! *laughs stupidly* *opens the door to the lab* Memi, muh dear...Come on in.  
  
Memi: *snickers* *then smiles* *huggles her duo* *walks in with tsuyu* *locks door* Ah nice place...It's so dark too! *points to fridge*  
WHOO! A FRIDGE! *opens fridge and finds lots of pepsi and pocky...and reese pieces*  
  
Tsuyu: POCKY!  
  
Memi: *smacks tsuyu with wand* no pocky for you...  
  
Tsuyu: ow...*rubs head* why not?  
  
Memi: cause it's the treats everytime the g-wing boys complete the stages...now...hush *sits down* Tsuyu be a good bishonen again and press the blue button beside you...  
  
Tsuyu: *presses green button* the green one right?  
  
Memi: I SAID BLUE!!!   
  
Tsuyu: oops....  
  
*a bunch of yaoi magazines fall down*   
  
Memi: um....how did those get there? *laughs innocently or something*  
  
Tsuyu: *glares at memi* hentai!  
  
Memi: silence you...now press the freakin blue button. BLUE! BLUE!  
  
Tsuyu: *presses blue button* there we go...  
  
*window appears in front of memi but g-wing boys think it's just a wall*  
  
Memi: *turns on button for mic* *taps mic* can you guys hear me?  
  
Wufei: sadly yes...  
  
Memi: shut up boy.....*pause* okies now listen carefully! Since memi's bored i get to experiment oon you guys!  
  
G-wing boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Memi: yesssssssssss....anyhoo, one by one i'll lock you in a room for about one chapter of a fanfic and see what happens....  
  
Trowa: what'll be in the rooms?  
  
Memi: clones...  
  
Trowa: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Memi: stop saying that!!!! *a mechinal arm magically comes fom the ceiling and whacks trowa with a wand*  
  
Trowa: *rubs head* OW!!!  
  
Memi: haha...*long pause* so yes.....there are 3 rooms...and whoever amuses me the most gets Pocky!  
  
Duo: yay! pocky!!  
  
memi: goooooddd duo!  
  
Wufei: stupid duo...  
  
*mechinal arm smacks wufei with a wand*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! STOP DOING THAT!   
  
Memi: that's fun...i should just do that for a whole fic..  
  
Tsuyu: dear yama no..  
  
Memi: *glares at tsuyu*  
  
tsuyu: *whimpers*  
  
Memi: Man do i have power...  
  
  
to be continued.  
  
Memi: *points to Krillin* You get to be cool and be the to be continued dude for this fic!  
  
Krillin: Damnit! *shrugs*  
  
Memi: go on now *runs back to lab*  
  
Krillin: do i really hafta tell you what's next? she basically explained it....  
  
Gohan: *magically appears* tell them who she gets to toture baka!  
  
Krillin: GOHAN! SAVE MEEEE  
  
Gohan: no. i get to toture you *whips krillin* hahahaha now tell em   
  
Krillin: OW! *wails* fine....*sad sigh* Wufei gets to go in the room first....happy?  
  
Gohan: very! *whips krillin*  
  
Krillin: ow!! What'd i do?!!!???!!?  
  
Gohan: nothing at all..  
  
Krillin: GRR!! *shakes fist* 


End file.
